


Thorin Oakenshield

by CrisNicola



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, draw works, fan art the hobbit
Genre: Fan Characters, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pen ink & off set paper (May 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crisnicola/11846486916)


End file.
